


A Guide to Wooing Unsuspecting Jocks Accidentally

by failwolfhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is really good with food, he woos stiles accidentally, jock!Stiles, nerd!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Derek knew that he was good at approximately four things - six if you counted his strength and talent at lurking as being good at something. And he was okay with that. He was just glad to be good at ONE thing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Also partially for Juily's birthday. <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide to Wooing Unsuspecting Jocks Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officerstilinskihale (flawlessfairytales)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=officerstilinskihale+%28flawlessfairytales%29).



> This is completely unbeta'd. I just needed to get it done before Nov 1st and I was tired of looking at it. -_-  
> I'm so sorry. Please feel free to point out any and all mistakes you find. I'll be grateful I promise.

Derek knew that he was good at approximately four things - six if you counted his strength and talent at lurking as being good at something. And he was okay with that. He was just glad to be good at ONE thing. 

He was good at school; he loved school actually, loved to learn new things about everything but mostly history. He adored history. Derek had the third highest GPA in their class, after only Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski who were locked in a vicious competition for valedictorian. Boyd and Erica liked to make fun of him for being a nerd but he knew that they just made fun of him out of love or something like that. 

He was good at playing the cello; was the first in BHHS history to go to state competition in his junior year. He liked playing cello, loved the rich beautiful sounds he could make and turn into melodies. His baby sister loved for him to play for her while she was going to sleep. That was another thing he was good at - caring for his younger siblings. Cora, Emmy, and Jack loved Derek more than a lot of things and Jack thought Derek hung the moon. Having your five year old brother following you around when you were seventeen would be annoying to most people but Derek didn’t mind it. He loved spending time with his baby brother. 

But the thing that he was the best at was cooking. He loved anything to do with food; baking, cooking, grilling, he would do it all. When he was in the kitchen he could forget about everything and his family knew not to bug him if they wanted any chance at all of eating what he was making. He could lose himself in measurements and spices and the slow simmer of oil in the pan. He could forget that Boyd and Isaac were the only reason he got to sit at the ‘cool’ table; could forget that he wasn’t good at lacrosse like most of the other guys at BHHS; he could forget about being labeled as the loner band geek (he was on the swim team but swim team was kind of a joke). And he could forget about his hopeless, irrational, stupid, never-gonna-happen crush on the co-captain and star of the lacrosse team - Stiles Stilinski.

++

The first time Stiles ate one of Derek’s brownies, Derek panicked. Really it was his fault. He shouldn’t have thought that bringing Erica brownies for her ‘time of the month’ wouldn’t result in everyone at the table trying to attack them. Though, Erica was good at warning off everyone but she seemed to have a soft spot for Stiles, letting him steal one. They were his secret cinnamon chili chocolate brownies that he only made for special occasions and for Erica every month. 

“Holy motherfu-” Stiles groaned out, eyes fluttering closed as he moaned obscenely around the bite of brownie, and Derek’s eyes widened. Stiles...liked it? Derek knew he was a good baker but for some reason the thought of anyone but his friends finding out that he could bake just made him feel weird. “Who made these?!” 

“Oh-” Erica started but Derek elbowed her hard in the ribs and shot her a look. “I did,” she finished easily, flicking her golden tresses over her shoulder and giving Derek a sharp look.  
“Oh my god, Erica. I will seriously marry you if you give me the recipe,” Stiles begged and Erica just grinned, ever the actress, leaning into Boyd’s arm which was draped over her shoulders.

“I’m already taken, honey. Try again tomorrow though,” she said sweetly. 

The conversation moved on from there and Derek relaxed back against his seat, picking at his lunch and glancing surreptitiously at Stiles who never even glanced his direction. It was going to be a long day, Derek could tell. 

++

Derek maybe started baking and cooking more for his friends if only because he wanted to see Stiles steal a bit of it, to hear the noises of pleasure he made when he tasted them. Those were probably the only noises of pleasure Derek would ever hear out of Stiles. He baked cupcakes and lemon bars and raspberry streusel muffins; roasted tomato basil soup with grilled cheese croutons and linguini with chicken and white wine alfredo sauce he made from scratch. 

Soon enough Erica started turning it down, complaining about her figure and pushing off her portions to Stiles who would eat them greedily, making Derek’s heart flutter. Stiles never knew that Derek was the one who made the food, barely even looked at Derek most of the time. But Derek was okay because Stiles liked his food. He begged Isaac to find out the kinds of things that Stiles liked best and learned how to make cranberry scones and potato cheese soup and chicken and dumplings. Cora made endless fun of him for it but Derek didn’t care. 

++

In hindsight Derek should’ve known that going into the boys locker rooms after lacrosse practice would be a bad idea. But Isaac and Boyd were in there and Derek had been swimming in the school pool and he needed to shower anyways, so he figured why the hell not. So of course Stiles’ locker had to be on the other side of lockers from Derek’s and Stiles had to be the worst whisperer in the world. Which is how he was treated to a discussion between Stiles and his best friend Scott about the gay porn Stiles had watched the night before that he was going to link Scott to (Derek filed that bit of info away to tell Isaac later). 

Derek hadn’t even known Stiles was interested in guys and that...that changed things. Derek wasn’t unattractive okay? He knew what he looked like. But usually people were too put off by his social awkwardness and tendency for long silences. He wished a little bit that he was better at socializing because maybe… 

“Dude, so I’m pretty sure that Erica doesn’t actually make all that food and stuff,” Stiles told Scott and Derek froze, glancing over at Isaac who quirked a brow back at him. 

“Why would she lie about that? It’s not like she needs to impress you. She’s dating Boyd,” Scott said back, a rustle of fabric that meant they were getting out of their practice uniforms to shower. 

“I was trying to talk her into giving me her recipe for those cinnamon chili brownies and she tried to tell me to put chili powder in them,” Stiles replied and Derek snorted quietly. 

“Uh, they’re chili brownies aren’t they?” Scott pointed out and Stiles heaved a sigh.

“Dude,” he groaned heavily. “You don’t put chili powder in chili brownies. You have to use ancho chili powder. Regular chili powder is a blend of spices and it won’t give you good ones. They’ll be awful.” 

“Just tell him it was you, dude. He’d probably fall over himself trying to ask you out,” Isaac whispered and thankfully Isaac actually knew how to whisper unlike Stiles and Scott apparently. 

“Shut up, Isaac,” Derek huffed and went back to getting ready for his shower. 

++

“I can’t do this,” Derek said with a shake of his head, ocean eyes wide. But Erica just prodded him between the shoulder blades.

“Suck it up and be a man. He’s by himself. Would you rather do it at lunch when his friends are all around?” she pointed out with a raised brow, red lips pursed. 

Derek sighed and then nodded, squaring his shoulders. Erica gave him a thumbs up and Derek made his way over to where Stiles was standing by his locker. His hands tightened on the small container of cinnamon chili brownies he had made with the recipe written neatly on a piece of paper tucked inside. 

Derek opened his mouth and choked, closed it, swallowed and tried again. “Uh, hi,” he managed to say, swallowing thickly and giving a small but genuine smile. 

Stiles glanced up and Derek was met with huge amber eyes. “Derek, hi,” Stiles greeted back happily and Derek was shell shocked for a minute because Stiles actually knew his name. 

“I, uhm, here,” he said awkwardly, offering up the container and swallowing thickly. This was what Erica had prepared him for. Just put yourself out there. The worst he can do is say no and then you get to move on. “It’s the cinnamon chili brownies that you liked and the recipe is inside.” 

Stiles took the container cautiously and then glanced up at Derek, brows raised. “You made these? And all the other amazing food that Erica took credit for?” At Derek’s nod, Stiles reached out to shove his shoulder lightly. “Dude, that’s freaking awesome. You’re awesome. This food is awesome.”  
Derek blushed at all the awesomes and rubbed the back of his neck, licking his lips. “Yea?” he asked hesitantly as Stiles popped open the box of brownies and took one out to bite into, nodding back at Derek. “I was also wondering if maybe you’d, uhm, want to go out sometime? With me?” 

Stiles glanced up at Derek and his eyes widened. “Seriously?” he asked incredulously and Derek’s heart sank, face falling as he looked away. 

“Nevermind, just forget it,” he said, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat but Stiles reached out to catch his arm. 

“No, dude, I mean, yes definitely I will go out with you. I’ve only been completely crushing on you since sophomore year,” Stiles interrupted and Derek glanced up quickly, his turn for his eyes to widen. Stiles grinned and closed the box, setting it in his locker. “Oh my god, I am gonna date you so hard,” he said and Derek didn’t have a chance to reply before Stiles was pulling him forward right there in the hallway and kissing him on the mouth. 

So he was really good at five things. Turns out he’s really good at kissing Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumble](http://failwolfhale.tumblr.com) with me! :D


End file.
